Six Feet from the Edge
by signourney
Summary: Johnny McGregor was doing just fine for himself untill he was asked to join a certain organisation. Now he has to train a bunch of teenagers in the art of hunting…hunting to kill! [Discontinued]


**Title:** Six Feet from the Edge  
  
**Authoress:** signourney  
  
**Warnings:** ooc, AU, some cursing, overall darkness, vampires  
  
**Disclaimer:** As everyone else who writes in the beyblade section I do not own the original cast of beyblade season 01, v-force or g revolution. Neither do I own the lyrics of Creed – with arms wide open I do however take pride to claim my own characters; Kit, the café girl, Barthez and the young girl.  
  
**Short summary:** Johnny McGregor was doing just fine for himself untill he was asked to join a certain organisation. Now he has to train a bunch of teenagers in the art of hunting...hunting to kill!  
  
**A.N:** Well yes another new story..go me :P Nope whisper can not stick to one plot to write. I get so easily bored, gomen for that ; Anyway I like this a lot. You may or may not notice that in that 2nd scene (the long one TT) I got a bit bored near the end gomen gomen. Well I hope I'll be able to update frequently but don't count on it ;;;;;;;;;;;

* * *

**Chapter one** With Arms wide open  
  
_Well I just heard the news today  
  
It seems my life is going to change  
  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_  
  
A young fiery red haired male leaned against the wall of one of the cities back alleys, most likely to be the south one since that is where most activity took place these days. His dark lilac eyes had a tint of slight arrogance in it as he stared intensely at the wall opposite of him.  
  
A groan came from the darker part of the alley he stood in. He rolled his eyes at the sound. "You still trying to get up? You do realise that you do not stand a chance now..right? I mean here you are..all battered up and no one to protect you...well besides me." He snickered at that.  
  
A smirk danced on his lips as he slowly walked towards where the groan had come from. The sound his dark brown boots made echoed through the alley. He stopped in front of a body laying on the ground which was putting a lot of effort in trying to get up. Not that it did him any good. The red haired male did sort of admire the 'creature' for it's strong will. After all he had kicked his ass this evening for about..oh say 6 times? Each time it had taken his toll of course on the 'creature' but in the end it had gotten up again and again. Of course that had also to do something with the fact that the creature healed quit fast but still...  
  
"Well well... Kit, should I lend you a hand?" He questioned the creature as he lopsided his head. He did look quit serious but Kit could see in the eyes of the human the twinkles of amusement he tried to hide as he put up his act. It was a way of life for the male, the creature Kit realised. It was probably all he ever did. The teasing, the torture..the killing.  
  
"Well?" The human stuck out his hand.  
  
"I don't need your help, hunter." Kit growled, slapping the hand away. Slowly he got up with the help of the support of the wall. His baby blue eyes glared furiously at the male. "Well finish it off!!!"  
  
"Don't you worry I will." The red haired male stated. His hand moved to his belt where his weapon was hanging.  
  
"Wait...first tell me you're name. Then at least I'll know the name of my killer."  
  
"Never knew vampires cared to know such things." He tilted his head slightly, slight confusion in his lilac eyes.  
  
Kit shrugged. "So..never knew vampire hunters cared to know the name of their pray yet you asked mine."  
  
"True." He smiled, remembering the difficultly he had gone through getting the name of the vampire.. "My name is Johnny McGregor." He grabbed the stake and with one quick movement he bored it through the heart of the vampire. Ass drawled around him, slightly carried by the soft breeze tonight. "Bye it was nice to have known you, Kit Amberson."

* * *

Johnny McGregor opened the door to the little café in the east part of town. It had taken him some time to find it. After all he never came here. Nothing happened here in a million years. Why..well who knew. He wasn't a vampire expert. Just a vampire hunter.  
  
His eyes roamed over the inside of the café, called black cat. It was basicly just as any other café save for the facts that it was small and dirty. Not to mention empty. But then he really couldn't blame anyone for not being in this place. Plus it wasn't even 8.00 am yet.  
  
He frowned at that. When he had gotten back home last night he had found a note that told him to meet a certain doctor Mizuhara here around this time. Something she or he wanted to discuss with him. He didn't have a clue about what though. He had never heard of the name Mizuhara. But more importantly to him was, how did this person know him.  
  
A sigh past his dry lips before he slowly actually entered the little café. He choose one of the back tables to sit at. Just as his but touched the cold wooden seat of the chair a girl scooted over to him.  
  
"Can I take your order?" She asked eagerly. They must not get many customers, that or she's just eager to get to work, he observed.  
  
"I just sat down. I would like some time to think if I even want to order something or just sit here in peace!" He snapped, his eyes caring an intensity the girl had never seen before.  
  
"I'm sor-sorry." She whispered as she let her head hang down, her black hair drifting in front of her face. "It's just, we don't get many customers, especially not around this time." She looked up now and Johnny noted that her eyes were pitch black. "I'll get you a menu." With that she ran off.  
  
One minute later she already came back with a menu in her hand. "Here you go." She smiled a little shakily at him. Apparently he had scared her a little by his snappish retort. Not his problem.  
  
He took the menu from her hand and started looking in it. After a while he noticed she had taken a seat across from him. He sighed putting down the menu. "Thank you. Anything else?"  
  
She shook her head but kept staring at him with huge eyes. A slight smile tinted her lips. "Do you know you're quit cute?"  
  
She startled him with this comment and he turned almost as red as his flaming red hair for as far as that was humanly possible anyway. "Wow you're even cuter when you blush." She stated with a giggle as she was now leaning over the table, her nose almost against his.  
  
He blinked his eyes rapidly before he finally noticed how close she actually was to him. Immediately he shoved his chair backwards, still looking at the girl in shock.  
  
Slowly he shook it off as he stood up. That was it! He was so out of here! Screw that doctor Mizuhara. He gave her one finally glance as he said "Geez and I thought you just didn't get a lot of customers but you just don't get a lot of action." With those last words he brushed past her and towards the door.  
  
Just then he noticed two people had entered the café. The first one was female. She had a purple headband tied around her forehead as her blond hair fell over it and around her face 'till her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes just beamed intelligence. She wore a purple dress knee length and matching purple high heels. Over the dress she wore a white doctor coat which was a little longer than her dress. She seemed to be around the thirty.  
  
The other one was male and looked like he was still in his teens. That might have been caused by his looks though. He looked like a rebel like only a teenager could be. He had two tones of different shades of blue hair. His bangs covered his face in a wild manner. His crimson eyes carried a cold look in them as he seem to scan over Johnny. On each side of his face 2 blue shark fins graced his skin. The ones closest near his eye was bigger.  
  
He wore a black sort of vest which was open. On each side of the sleeve there was a red stripe. A white scarf was around his neck and floated slightly behind him. Under that vest he wore a darkish purple shirt. Also his pants were that same purple. Down by his ankles a strap was around the pipe of the pants making them slightly puffy. To finish it a red belt graced his rather skinny waist and both of his hands were covered by black leather fingerless gloves. He stood just behind the female with his arms crossed in front of his chest like he was a body guard.  
  
Johnny had to admit. The boy looked though with this' interesting' clothing style. A lot of girls would probably fall down to this boys knees and beg him to bear their child. Or at least say he was cute. This reminded him of the girl behind him and her 'compliment'.  
  
He was definetly not the sort of guy like the one in front of him but he certainly did let girl's heart flutter like the girl had proven earlier. He had a purple head band. His red hair was up in a flame and basically just screamed fire just like his lilac eyes could. He wore a dark blue turtle neck sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up 'till his upper arm. Over it he wore a black vest. The collar and the very short sleeves were ripped. He wore wide black jeans. A purple belt graced his hips diagonal with a key chain attached to it which went to his pocket on his rear end where his wallet was in. He wore purple gloves that went up 'till they almost reached his elbow.  
  
The female took one step forward. "You are Johnny Mcgregor?" She questioned. Slight smile tinted her lips.  
  
"I would like to think so yes." Johnny retorted. "And you are most likely Dr. Mizuhara."  
  
"Indeed I am." Dr. Mizuhara stated with a small nod. "I think we sho-"  
  
"Who is he?" Johnny interrupted not really interested in what she wanted to say, with a slight nod towards the tall boy. "Your body guard?"  
  
She seem to hesitate for a while. "I guess you could say that. But I will explain it to you in a little while. Can we first please take a seat." Johnny shrugged. She took it as a yes and walked past him, the two toned blue haired boy following her every footstep.  
  
They took place at the table he had just been sitting at. He noticed that the girl earlier had disappeared. A shrug and a sigh as he walked back to the table and sat down across from the doctor. The boy sat next to her.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to meet us here. We weren't positive you would come." Doctor Mizuhara stated. "But first things first. How are you doing Johnny?"  
  
Johnny lifted an eyebrow. Now where did that come from. First she was all this and that and now she was talking to him as if she had known him for many years. "Fine I suppose." He answered after a few minutes had passed. "I would ask you the same question but I can't really say that I care."  
  
This caused him to get a glare from the boy next to her and a look of surprise on Doctor Mizuhara's face. It pleased him. "Now cut the crap please and just start talking about what you wanted to. Oh and I would prefer Mr McGregor if you please."  
  
"Of course." She stated after a while. "As said I am Doctor Mizuhara. And you are Johnny McGregor. The McGregor who has built quit a reputation here in London in the under world for being one of the most excellent vampire hunters." The last part she whispered. You never knew who listening in of course.  
  
Johnny's second eyebrow raised but before he could actually react she continued to talk. "I know what you are thinking now Mr. McGregor. But don't worry. I am a scientist at the BBA Lab. I'm sure you have heard of us."  
  
Johnny nodded absently. BBA was next to Biovolt on of the biggest re search labs of the world. It was run my a man called Mr. Dickenson and the main lab was stationed in Tokyo, Japan. There was some heavy rivalry between BBA and Biovolt. Mainly coming from Biovolt. Biovolt was mainly stationed in Europe, specifically Russia and Germany. Apparently Biovolt's headman Boris Balcov had a certain grudge against BBA's headman Sergey Ketsov. Apparently Boris felt that this Sergey had betrayed them.  
  
"Well what you probably don't know is that we also have an underground organisation. We do precisely what you do only with bigger numbers obviously."  
  
"You mean you hunt them down and kill them?" Johnny questioned, interested now.  
  
She nodded. "We have different teams. Only recently one of our basis was attacked and we lost at least 3/4 of our people. We are now currently in the process of training new recruits. They should be finished with the first half within 2 weeks. Then they will go out in the open for the first time."  
  
"So what has does that have got to do with me?"  
  
"We are running low on captains to lead these groups. Captains that they will listen to, that they will follow, especially the cyborgs."  
  
"You got cyborgs?" Johnny asked, his eyes widening.  
  
This time the two toned blue haired boy answered. "Yes. They have difficulty following orders though from people they don't think can handle the job."  
  
"And you think I can handle the job?" Johnny asked, getting what they were hinting at.  
  
"Most certainly yes." Doctor Mizuhara stated with a small smile. "You could say you are a small celebrity in the under world."  
  
Johnny chuckled at that. The imagination of some people. "Well of course. How could I not be."  
  
The blue haired boy rolled his eyes at this. The arrogance. Johnny noted this and his temper flared in no time. Anger management was something he never had learned..obviously. "You got a problem with me?" He stood up, slamming his hands on the table as he glared at the other male.  
  
But the other male did not react. He only shook his head and gave no word response. But Johnny was pretty positve that the two toned boy had a nice retort in his head. "If you have something to say, say it!" He spat out.  
  
"Why would I have something to say to you?"  
  
Johnny growled but sat down. Just about as quickly as his temper had flared it usually vanished and this was not an exception.  
  
"Relax Johnny." Judy stated with a smile. She catched his glare and swallowed hard. "I mean mr. McGregor."  
  
"So what is the precise offer you are making me?" Johnny asked, wondering if there was some sort of catch to this.  
  
"If you accept, of course you will come with us to Japan to our lab. There we will tell you all you need to know about us and how we work. Then when the first half of the training is finished for your group you will get a first mission to go outside."  
  
Johnny frowned. "Wouldn't it be wise to at least let me take some sort of test as well. After all I am not used to working with a group."  
  
Another smile set on her lips. "Don't worry about that. We trust you know what to do."  
  
"That's.....nice to know." Johnny muttered. It was strange how much confidence she seem to have in him.  
  
Judy, seeing the thoughtful look on his face, smiled once more. "You don't have to decide right now. It is a big decision after all. We will meet you back here around the same time in two days. That is on a Thursday, the day we leave."  
  
Johnny nodded. "Fine." It would give him time. Enough time to say his goodbyes.

* * *

A car door slammed shut scaring a few birds out of a tree and who fled to a tree near the house.  
  
A sigh past Johnny's lips as he looked at the house. This was the house he had lived in for nearly 13 years. But he hadn't seen it for a year now. After all what had happened he knew he wasn't that welcome anymore. He knew she tried to hide it but it still showed. And it hurt. It stung knowing it was his own fault.  
  
He pushed his sunglasses up on his head as he walked to the back of the car. He opened the trunk and pulled out his bag. He could've easily called for a servant to get it but he didn't. he didn't want them to know he was here just yet. He wanted to enjoy his surroundings a little more. It had been a long time since had actually been out in the open. He had been in London for a long time..to long.  
  
Slowly he walked up to the house and stopped in front of the door. Hauling out a key from his pocket he prayed they hadn't changed the lock. And they hadn't. A smile decorated his lips as he tippy-toed inside. Just in front of the staircase he put down his bag.  
  
He stood still for a while, his eyes wandering over the hall. The ceiling was still as high as ever. He remembered her being in awe of just seeing this hall when they had first set foot in here. He hadn't been, being used to it all. All the decoration the ceiling had, the clean whiteness of everything, how huge the hall was.  
  
Just now he realised how much he had missed this place and it's occupants. They had him and his heart. Forever.  
  
Then quickly he walked to the door. He had been standing there for to long! He just hoped nobody had seen him.  
  
"Going somewhere young master Jonathan."  
  
Johnny winced. BUSTED. He turned around, a faint smile evident on his lips. "You do realise that I am 31 and am no longer young master. I am the master of this house, Barthez. By the way that means I can go wherever I want to."  
  
He watched as the man called Barthez slowly descended from the stairs. Barthez was an old servant who had worked for the McGregor clan for a long time. When he had moved out here when he was 17 Barthez had come along with him to keep an eye on him though the old man wasn't very willing to admit that.  
  
"Was master of this house." Johnny winced at the hurtful words that came out of the mouth of the servant. Did everyone hate him around here or something? "And yes I do realise you are 31, Jonathan, after you perfectly demonstrated last year by leaving us and never letting know where you went."  
  
Johnny scowled. "You knew damn well I was London! Besides I called to check on you guys you know so don't act as if don't care!"  
  
"Do you Jonathan?" Barthez asked as he was now standing in front of him. He placed his hands on Johnny's shoulders, shaking his head. "I can't figure out where it went wrong." A tear spilled over his cheek before he hugged the younger male.  
  
Then he pulled back and turned around as he stalked to the bag Johnny had placed by the staircase. "How long are staying this time, Master Jonathan?"  
  
"I'll be lea-"Johnny got interrupted by a high pitched squeal, the barking of a dog. He moved his lilac eyes from Barthez to the door that was opening that lead to the living room.  
  
A girl ran towards him, flinging her arms around her neck and tackling him to the floor. He landed with a thud on the floor with the girl sprawled on top of him. "DADDY!!!"

* * *

Well I hoped you liked that Please review and tell me PWEAAAAASE 


End file.
